


Idols! My Worst Nightmare.

by bestbeforedatedgrapes



Category: South Park
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, damn kenny do be kinda simpin doe, magical boy idol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestbeforedatedgrapes/pseuds/bestbeforedatedgrapes
Relationships: Kenny McCormick & Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Kudos: 13





	1. Sickness

Kenny's friend Sam has a new obsession. 

Magical Idols. The bane of Ken's existence.

He always admired them in a weird way. The way their skirts and ribbons twirled in the spotlight of the stage, flowing like water down a river. And they were always so young. like what 20? Around Kenny's age is all he knows.

One day, his friend Sam mentioned the idea of looking more into them in the college cafeteria to the blonde one day, because of a conspiracies theory he saw in a YouTube video.

Only then did Kenny started looking into them for himself. He always admired the one or two MVs he would stumble across on every now and then. 

He was scrolling through his recommended, looking for something interesting to watch. He spotted a song in the music tab.

"Sickness - Buttercup"

The name interested him, totally not the pretty boy in the thumbnail.

He started to watch it, the music was nice, the music was nice and smooth, while the lyrics felt kind of dark in a way, talking about things like homosexuality and abusive parents, saying it was just a sickness.

The most impressive part was how the singer, a pink haired, blue eyes cutie, with a notable scar on his left eye, probably a marketing tactic, he brushed it off even if the scar reminded him of an old friend.

He was curious, so he looked up live performances of the song. Mostly everything that came up was under the title of "Buttercup IDOL cries on stage during Sickness?" or something alike.

By the thumbnail, it was all the same clip. He clicked on the first result in watched.

He watched the idol's face carefully as he performed. there was a certain line that seemed to trigger the breakdown.

“He hit me in the eye with a ninja star, a day later I was diagnosed with the disease of wanting to be your star.”

After this verse the emotion on his face went from proud and happy to tired, exhausted and about to breakdown.

It's as if Kenny was connected to this verse, in a weird way. He turned his phone of and put it on charge, he needed to think about it for a bit.

Millions of thoughts went through his head, but one stood out to him.

Butters. 

He almost jumped out from his bed when he made the connection. 

Butters? Buttercup? I'm an idiot.

He grabbed his phone again, looking up the idol's real name. 

Leopold Stotch.

It hit him as hard as the time he got hit by a bus.

The person he went to literal HAWAII with. His best friend- no. more then that in elementary. He remembered that one time.

Kenny and his friends were playing with ninja weapons they got because they pretended they were orphans. He can still hear the screaming when everything dawned on Leo. He had a shuriken in his eye.

A smile spread on Kenny’s face, those were the good days, huh?

The sun kissed boy sighed, oh to see him again. He decided to sleep, trying to get it off his mind.


	2. Let's Talk about it.

The next day he encountered Sam again at the cafeteria for breakfast.

“Hey dude.” Kenny mumbled.

Sam noticed the distracted feel of Kenny. He tried to get his attention. “What’s on your mind man?”

Kenny slumped down on one of the tables for two. Sam joining him across soon after. “So, you know how you were talking about idols yesterday?” The brunette nodded.

“I found this one while just browsing. Their names Buttercup?-“

“Oh! I have meet and greet tickets for their concert this weekend!”

“WHAT? I mean... what? Do you think you could… get me in?”

Sam nodded. “Wow, you’re more excited about this then I am, what’s up?”

“I, I recognize him. An old… friend.”

“You don’t seem so sure about the ‘friend’ part.”

“Just. If you can get me in, ill be so thankful. Can you manage that, Sam?”

“Sure, I guess.” Sam got up and nodded to Kenny motioning at the giant clock in the cafeteria. “It’s time for class.”

Kenny rushed to his first class of his day. He was in a design major, so he was heading to his first class of the day, traditional art 101. He didn’t even understand why he had to take it, but he didn’t care, the teacher didn’t care about his students, so he just stood near and made sure everyone was done or doing the task.   
The whole class he though about Leo, his heart bumping fast like speeding freight train. His notes paper was filled with scribbles of the idol, the person next to him noticed this. 

” Oh, hey is that Buttercup?” This caught him off guard. 

“U-Uh, yeah? Why?”

“I’m a big fan of his music! What’s your favorite song by him?”

Kenny had only listened to one song. Shit. “Uhm, Sickness.”

“That song always freaked me out in a way, weirdly specific, in a way. Speaking about it, sit with me and my friends at lunch, we’ll talk about it. I’m Jeremy.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Kenny.”

Jeremy giggled. “My my, you’ll love my friend, Ken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg did i just hit at a self insert of my friend? maybe i did maybe i didnt. fuck the law.
> 
> i think this chapter is a little shorter then the other

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 4am and then took a big nap. i dont know what the fuck inspired this fic. maybe just being a crackhead OR the one kpop video i saw. it is what it is
> 
> also kenny really do be thinking getting hit in the eye is good doe


End file.
